ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Elmopalooza 2: Muppets Style
Elmopalooza 2: Muppets Style is a Sesame Street/Muppets Tonight/All That crossover special. It aired on Nickelodeon on February 20, 1999. It's a sequel to Elmopalooza and was taped on November 1998. Plot Summary The Muppets produce the show themselves with Kermit the Frog and Elmo hosting. Clifford co-hosts a behind the scenes segments. The Puzzle Place kids also make an appearance. Songs & Sketches *Christina Aguilera sings "I Turn To You" *Monsterpiece Theater: The King of Fools featuring Adam Sandler and Gonzo *Miss Piggy and Oscar the Grouch fight over who is a bigger fan of Lori Beth Denberg *Fozzie Bear tells Elephant jokes which in the end he gets runover by Horaito the Elephant after making a comment on peanuts *Gonzo suggest to Elmo a musical number about Chickens, but rejects it because it's weird. *Beauregard meets Elmo and helps him think of a new act to put on stage. *Hanson performs "MMMBop" *UK Spot: Clifford, Bobo, Rizzo, Bill the Bubble Guy, and Darci (Zondra) star in "Real World Muppets" *Oscar meets Coach Creaton (Kel Mitchell) and they talk about what they have in common. *Clifford takes the viewers a behind the scenes look inside on what goes on in a studio *Kermit introduces Paula Abdul and she performs Opposites Attract alongside Elmo (with Sweetums, Doglion, Rizzo the Rat, The Elephant, Big Mean Carl, The Clodhoppers, The Extremes, The Bossmen) *Everyday with Pierre Escargot *Cousin Skeeter sneaks backstage and accidently gets mistaken for a Muppet *Babyface and Stevie Wonder sing How Come, How Long with The Muppets (Zoe, Cookie Monster, Gonzo, Clifford, Cousin Skeeter, Camilla, Horatio the Elephant, Rosita, Beauregard on Hormonica, Lew Zealand, Big Mean Carl, Telly Monster, Beaker, Mr. Poddlepants, Biff, Fozzie Bear, Wolf, Baby Bear, Bean Bunny and Rowlf on the Piano) *Ernie and Boyz II Men perfrom an R&B version of "Don't want to live on the Moon" *Muppet Labs: Muppomatic: Telly Monster and Beaker test the Muppomatic *Mr. Johnson has lunch at Good Burger, only to find out that someone else gives him a hard time other than Grover *Clifford and Zoe start listening to Sesame Street song "Dancing Shoes" making him and every muppet and celebirty dance to it. *Fozzie Bear, Count Von Count, Clifford and Coach Creaton introduces Usher and Monica singing "Slow Jam" *UK Spot: "Boarshed Revisited" (featuring Howard Tubman and Carter) *Mya & Blackstreet sing Take Me There with Elmo, Kermit and the muppets *Kenan & Kel meet Big Bird & Snuffy *98 Degrees performs True to your Heart with Stevie Wonder *Elmo performs "Heavy & Light" with Gonzo, Beaker & Rizzo the Rat *Superdude: Party time- Cory and Topanga host a party (cameos Mary Kate & Ashley Olsen, Johnthan Taylor Thomas) and Mark gets bullied by two trouble makers so he transforms into Superdude and beats them that is until Milkman shows up and causes trouble *Nsync performs Are You Gonna Be There *Loud Libarian with Oscar the Grouch *Kenan & Kel accidentally mess up the Alphabet *Boyz II Men sing Human II & I Will Get There *Muppet Labs: Bunsen & Beaker tests out the Muppet Weight-Lifter 2000 on The Elephant, Cows, Penguins, Chickens and other animals. *Christina Aguilera sings "Reflection" *Cousin Skeeter tells Miss Piggy a pig joke, she gets insulted and punches Skeeter sending him flying *Big Bird, Snuffy and Sweetums meet Monica and she sings Angel of Mine to them *Jack Campbell Fat Cop arrives to see who stole all the cookies over at Craft Services *Brandy sings One Voice with Elmo, Kermit, Big Bird, Clifford and the Muppet cast Muppet Performers *Kevin Clash as Elmo, Mulch, Clifford, and Carter *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Ernie, Mr. Poodlepants, Andy Pig, Rizzo, Bean Bunny, Beaker and Flash *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Randy Pig, Bill the Bubble Guy, and Waldorf *Jerry Nelson as Count Von Count, Floyd Pepper, Robin the Frog, Beard, Biff, Crazy Harry, Camilla the Chicken, Lew Zealand, Two Headed Monster (Left Head), Mr. Johnson, Mama Fiama, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Behemoth, Simon Soundman, Wolf and Statler *Frank Oz as Grover, Fozzie Bear, Bert, Animal, Cookie Monster, Sam Eagle and Miss Piggy *Martin P. Robinson as Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster and Slimey the Worm *Joey Mazzarino as Horatio the Elephant *Bill Barretta as Big Mean Carl, Bobo the Bear, Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf, Zippity Zap, Doglion, Johnny Fiama, and Howard Tubman *David Rudman as Baby Bear and Two Headed Monster (Right Head) *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita and Kiki Flores *Fran Brill as Zoe and Praire Dawn *John Henson as Sweetums *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Spamela Hamderson and Darci *Brian Henson as Seymour, Sal Minella and Dr. Phil Van Neuter Additional Muppet Performers * Noel MacNeal, Peter Linz, Alice Dinnean, John Kennedy, Eric Jacobson, Bruce Lanoil, Jim Martin, Drew Massey, Rick Lyon, Matt Vogel, Pam Arciero, Julianne Buescher, Lisa Buckley, Kevin Carlson, John Tartaglia, Alison Mork, Stephaine D'Abruzzo Major Muppets (speaking) Elmo, Kermit the Frog, Clifford, Rizzo, Gonzo, Big Bird, Miss Piggy, Oscar the Grouch, Grover, Cookie Monster, Robin the Frog, Telly Monster, Animal, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Ernie & Bert, Count Von Count, Fozzie Bear, Beard, Flash, Beauregard, Biff, Two-Headed Monster, Mama Fiama, Rosita, Camilla, Statler & Waldorf, Zoe, Bobo the Bear, Mr. Johnson, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Prairie Dawn, Sam Eagle, Horatio the Elephant, Sweetums, Pepe the King Prawn, Seymour, Lew Zealand, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Johnny Fiama, Andy and Randy Pig, Spamela Hamderson, Wolf, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Mulch, Doglion, Behemoth, Sal Minella, Big Mean Carl, Rowlf, Mr. Poodlepants, Bean Bunny, Zippity Zap, Howard Tubman, Carter, Darci, Simon Soundman, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Slimey, Biff, Crazy Harry, The Extremes Puzzle Place ''characters Julie Woo, Sky Nakayie, Kiki Flores, Leon MacNeal, Jody Silver, Ben Olafson, Sizzle, Nuzzle ''Background Muppets (non-speaking) Dr. Teeth, Buster the Horse, Chip, Louis Kazagger, The Newsman, Zelda Rose, Kathleen the Cow, Gladys the Cow, Link Hogthrob, Forgetful Jones, The Swedish Chef, Screaming Thing, Herry Monster, Frazzle, Hoots the Owl, Janice, Lips, Wolfgang the Seal, Poco Loco, Pops, Norman, Chip & Dip, Alfred the Duck, chickens, penguins, rabbits, monsters, sheep, ducks, frogs, bears, whatnots, pigs, Quongo the Gorilla, monkeys, Blue Frackle, Elderly Frackle, Green Frackle, Pink Frackle, Purple Frackle, Jade Green Frackle, Luncheon Counter Monster, Pokey, Droop, Lenny the Lizard, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Fazoobs, Aliens, Murray Minstrel, Brool Minstrel, Mudwell Mudbunny, Begoony, Inkspots, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Chuck the Lion, Lenny the Gorilla, Alexis the Giraffe, Randall the Zebra, Swifty the Cheetah, Bill (frog), Gil (frog), Jill (frog), Beth Bear, Foo-Foo, Large Marvin Fraggle, Baskerville the Hound, The Bossmen, The Clodhoppers Special Guest Appearances by: Kenan Thompson & Kel Mitchell, Christina Aguliera, Mary Kate & Ashley Olsen, Boyz II Men, Adam Sandler, Eddie Murphy, Lori Beth Denberg, Danni Tamberelli, 98 Degrees, Josh Server, Hanson, Tim Allen, Johnathan Taylor Thomas, Bill Belemy as the voice of Skeeter, Mya & Blackstreet, Brandy, Usher, Nsync, Britney Spears, Amanda Bynes, Melissa Joan Hart, Monica, Babyface, Stevie Wonder, Paula Abdul and Rosie O'Donnell Category:Muppets Category:1999 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Crossovers Category:TV Specials Category:All That Category:Sesame Street Category:Sequels Category:Fraggle Rock Category:Muppet Specials Category:Sesame Street Specials